


Nothing Learned

by Corvidology



Series: I Always Come When you Call [3]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining, s01e03: Silver Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right after s01e03: Silver Smile was broadcast on TNT for the first time as an immediate reaction to the episode.





	Nothing Learned

He sent Stevie instead.

I should be grateful but Laszlo didn't come after me himself, too occupied with manipulating Miss Howard. 

I was intoxicated but not inebriated and if Laszlo had paid any real attention to my condition he would have deduced such. 

But he didn't. I woke on a couch not in a bed, still wearing the remnants of last night's clothing, my nakedness covered only by a blanket. There'd been no attempt to examine me, and I so sore even my hair ached. His only question was if I'd learned anything. 

I'd learned nothing I didn't already know.


End file.
